


Oil

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:58:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry tries his hand at erotic potions.





	Oil

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Established relationship. This one is not real smutty. Another one for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=smut_69)[**smut_69**](http://community.livejournal.com/smut_69/). The prompt - _oil_. Cross posted to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=harry_and_ron)[**harry_and_ron**](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=smut_69)[](http://community.livejournal.com/smut_69/)**smut_69**.  


* * *

"I'm home," Ron called as he stepped out of the floo.  
  
"In here!" Harry shouted from the kitchen.  
  
After dropping his briefcase and cloak on a nearby chair, Ron went straight to the kitchen.  
  
"How was your day?" Harry asked, standing at the table in front of a cauldron.  
  
"Fine." Ron's eyes wandered over the table. "What's this?" He picked up and studied a large purple bottle that stood out among the various items scattered in front of Harry. "A potion? Harry, since when do _you_ make potions?"  
  
"I was bored." Harry shrugged. "Not much to do around here while you're at work."  
  
"The hard life of a man of leisure," Ron teased, slinging an arm around Harry's shoulder.  
  
Harry titled his face upward and Ron kissed him, sucking in Harry's bottom lip and gently releasing it with a sigh.  
  
"You'll be longing for these days once Quidditch training starts," Ron said. "You might even miss your Ministry job."  
  
"Doubt it," Harry replied, taking the potion bottle from Ron's hand.  
  
Spotting a hardbound book open on the table, Ron placed a finger in the pages to save the spot and flipped the book to the cover.  
  
" _Magic for Lovers_?" Ron turned and looked questioningly at Harry. "When did you get this?"  
  
"I bought it awhile ago," Harry responded, blushing.  
  
Opening the book, Ron scanned the page the saved page.  
  
"Lubrication potion? Is that what this is?" asked Ron, pointing to the bottle in Harry's hand.  
  
"Yeah!" Harry said eagerly. "It's an erotic oil. It took all morning to brew and then all afternoon to cool. It's supposed to help enhance your orgasm and it smells really good too!"  
  
Harry uncorked the bottle and held it under Ron's nose.  
  
The scent of sandalwood filled Ron's nostrils and, quite unexpectedly, he felt a powerful jolt of arousal.  
  
"Um, that's interesting," Ron said, reaching down to adjust his rapidly expanding cock.  
  
Harry's eyes followed Ron's hand, and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Interesting. That doesn't happen when I smell it," he said, waving the bottle under his nose.  
  
The woody scent seemed to be growing stronger, and Ron's cock felt harder than it ever had in his life.  
  
"Damn, Harry, that's strong!" Ron exclaimed, and he couldn't stop himself from rubbing his palm roughly over his erection.  
  
"Interesting," Harry repeated under his breath. "Drop your jeans. I want to test it."  
  
Not caring that the request seemed a bit unusual and slightly clinical, Ron quickly undid his jeans and pushed them and his pants down to his knees.  
  
"Christ, Ron," Harry breathed, staring at the immense erection jutting out from the mass of ginger curls. "You got this hard in a matter of seconds?"  
  
Ron simply gripped the base of his cock and squeezed, attempting to diminish the increasing pressure that was close to becoming painful.  
  
"Mmmmm," Harry hummed, his green eyes wide and dark behind his glasses. "No reason to let this perfectly good specimen go to waste. Let's go into the bedroom."  
  
Ron didn't think that he could make the short walk to the bedroom. It felt as if he had been engaged in hours of foreplay without any release, and he wasn't sure if he could make love to Harry without ripping him apart.  
  
Seeming to sense Ron's urgency, Harry poured the potion into his palm. "Or…" He sidled up to Ron. "We could get started here."  
  
Reaching out, he wrapped his oil-slicked hand around Ron's cock and slid it back and forth with a slow twisting motion.  
  
It hit Ron fast and sharp, a thousand volts of pure pleasure traveled from Harry's hand into his cock. His balls tightened, almost soaring back into his body. Every muscle in his body shook and every nerve ending burned.  
  
Distantly, he thought he heard a scream, and before he realized that it was him who was screaming, the world around him went black.  
  
Disoriented, Ron awoke, thinking that it was morning and time to get up for work. He reached over to touch Harry, but Harry wasn’t there. Neither was much more of the bed.  
  
Ron opened his eyes and saw nothing but white sheets. This was definitely not their bed. Looking up, he saw Harry sleeping in a chair, his chin resting on his chest, mouth hanging open.  
  
"Harry," Ron whispered.  
  
Harry jerked awake.  
  
Wide-eyed and looking anxious, he shot up out of the chair and approached Ron.  
  
"Ron," he said, his voice hoarse.  
  
"Where – where am I?" Ron asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"St. Mungos," Harry answered sheepishly.  
  
"What? Saint… How? I don't –" It all come flooding back to him. The intense - _too_ intense - feeling of pleasure that had ripped through his body. The orgasm that felt like every orgasm he had ever experienced all rolled up into one and then increased times a hundred.  
  
Harry started to answer, but Ron put up his hand. "I remember. Sort of."  
  
"You weren't waking up," Harry said anxiously. "I didn't know what to do, so I fire-called Hermione and –"  
  
"Blimey, Harry! Hermione!"  
  
Harry put his finger to his lips. "Quiet. It's the middle of the night. I didn't know what else to do."  
  
Too tired to fight, Ron shrugged. "S'kay. I reckon that I would've done the same thing."  
  
"She told me to take you here, so I did."  
  
"And you told them… _Everything_?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, turning a deep shade of red. "I had to. I wanted to die from embarrassment."  
  
"You?" Ron huffed.  
  
Sitting down on the cot at Ron's knees, Harry hung his head. "It was my fault," he said quietly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My fault," he said louder. "It was the potion."  
  
"Harry, er, that book didn't have any notes in it by some bloke claiming to be royalty – did it?"  
  
Harry's lips curved into a faint smile. "No," he responded, rolling his eyes.  
  
Avoiding Ron's eyes, Harry began to massage Ron's leg over the thin sheet covering it.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what happened?"  
  
Harry sighed and blushed even deeper. "I didn't read the warnings that went along with the spell."  
  
"Go on," urged Ron.  
  
Keeping his eyes on his massage work, Harry continued, "The potion calls for the potion-maker to add their…" Harry motioned to his crotch. "Well, _essence of desire_ \- _their_ word, not mine!"  
  
"So that's where you learned that word!" Ron laughed, thinking about the [secret letters](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kerryblaze/147696.html) that Harry had written to him not more than a year ago.  
  
"This isn't the time to be taking the piss, Ron!"  
  
"Okay. But why did you have to add your _essence_?"  
  
"The spell turns the potion-maker's desire into an extra kick in the lubrication to help build arousal and enhance the orgasm."  
  
Ron shook his head. "I still don't understand!"  
  
"There is a warning on the spell that the potion-maker shouldn't use it on someone whom they have a strong desire for or – or the effects might be too powerful."  
  
Stunned, Ron stayed motionless while he processed what Harry had just told him, remembering the power of what had struck him so hard that it knocked him unconscious.  
  
Finally, he found his voice. "Am – Am I okay?"  
  
Looking up, Harry met his eyes. "Yes! You're fine! It was just too much for your body to handle and you passed out. The Healers wanted to keep you here just to be sure because they'd never seen anyone react so strongly."  
  
"For how long?"  
  
Harry looked at the clock next to the bed.  
  
Biting his lower lip and looking like he was about to laugh, he answered, "Twenty-nine hours."  
  
Shaking from laughter, Ron leaned forward and clutched Harry's hand. "So, it's like after a normal orgasm and you fall asleep?"  
  
Harry grinned. "Exactly like that!"  
  
"And," Ron began in a more serious tone. "That incredible – scary, _really_ scary – but incredible sensation was _your_ desire for me that I felt?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said in a shy voice.  
  
"Come here." Ron motioned for Harry to lie down next to him.  
  
When Harry was settled on his side, resting his head on Ron's forearm, Ron spooned him, caressing his hair.  
  
"You're not mad?" Harry asked.  
  
"No," Ron whispered in his ear. "I – You really feel that strongly?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry answered, grabbing Ron's arm and wrapping it around his chest.  
  
"It – I'm sorry that you were scared and all – but it _was_ amazing." Ron said, but quickly added, "I don't want to do it again! But knowing that I actually got to physically feel what you feel for me…"  
  
"I hope it hasn't ruined future _intense_ feelings."  
  
Ron pushed his hips forward, rocking against Harry's arse and, to his surprise, the normal feeling of arousal started to build in his groin.  
  
"Let's find out," he growled in Harry's ear.  
  
 **~Fin~**


End file.
